When Severus Woke
by Barn and Co
Summary: A short story about what happened to Severus after the incident in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows


**Author's Note:**

I had a weird thought of how heaven would play out for Snape. So I wrote it!

I'm fairly sure I got most of the details right, but if not drop me a review or pm and let me know…

Enjoy!

~**~

Severus awoke to find himself lying on the softest, greenest grass he had ever seen in his life.

"Ok?" he never remembered falling asleep outside. The last thing he remembered was the Shrieking Shack, the Dark Lord standing before him and Nagini coming ever closer. That's when it dawned on him. Damn snake! The bloody thing had killed him!

Snape had been a believer in the notion that once you died, nothing happened afterwards. But as he sat up slowly, he was pleasantly surprised to find that he had been laying next a fairly perfect lake. It looked just like the one at Hogwarts.

Upon recognising the lake, he was instantly reminded that the battle of Hogwarts was still raging.

Becoming a shade paler, if it was even possible, Severus leapt to his feet and began brushing debris off of his robes. He had to find a way to overlook the proceedings at Hogwarts. And somehow, help the 'Golden Trio'.

He chanced a glance down at his robes and saw that they were caked in blood and had a massive tear in the left knee.

He was furious. This was his best set of black robes and they were dirty and torn!

He couldn't help the outpour of foul language that fell from his mouth with ease. People could have thought he was an uptight pureblood, similar to the Malfoys.

The profanities continued to fall as he trudged over to what appeared to be a park bench, next to the lake.

He was slowly calming himself down when he heard some people approaching. One of them laughed at something the other had said. It was a musical laugh that Severus hadn't heard for a very long time, and had thought that he never would. He desperately wanted to turn and prove to himself that it wasn't really who he thought it was, but he reasoned that if he turned and appeared nosey, anything could happen. He was in heaven now; he didn't know the rules.

He sat and waited for the couple to pass, but they never did.

"Oh my god, James…" Severus strained to hear what the woman was saying without drawing too much attention to himself.

"Is that?" a man's voice spoke.

"Severus?" a pale slender hand touched Snape's shoulder, causing him to shudder slightly as an unfamiliar tingling sensation coursed throughout his body. He turned slowly and the woman gasped in delight.

"Snivellus!" James Potter shouted as his hand clapped Severus on the back. He hadn't forgotten James; needless to say why. He hadn't forgotten Lily either. How cold he forget the two of them? Their son had sat in his potions class for the last five or so years. And even though Severus had been fighting on the same side as Harry, he didn't have to like him, or his father.

"Potter… get your hand off of me" Severus acknowledged the moron with as much venom as he could muster.

"Still a touchy, sensitive soul I see" James withdrew his hand and held them up in mock surrender.

"James" Lily's hand remained on Severus' shoulder as she chided her husband. Whether to keep Snape in place, or for some other reason unbeknownst to him, Severus wasn't sure.

Even though all these years had passed, he still didn't know how Lily could love such a schmuk like James Potter.

"How long have you been here?" Lily gently asked, he attention returning to her old friend

~**~

Both f the Potters had escorted Severus to a clean change of clothes and a hairbrush, which James sure got a kick out of. He was still telling jokes about Snape's hair twenty minutes after.

They had sat down at a small table inside some building that Lily referred to as the 'Mess Hall'. It was like the Great Hall in some aspects, though food didn't appear like at Hogwarts. You had to get it yourself from a huge banquet table up the front.

"So Snivellus, how's Harry?" James asked with a mouthful of fruit tart. Lily gave a disapproving look, one which you would give a child, but was interested in the reply so didn't say a word.

"What do you want me to say? That he was as annoying as you?" Severus stared distastefully at James as he ate. It was utterly disgusting. He still wasn't sure why Lily hadn't left him either.

"Sounds about right. So he's a wonderful kid then?" James chuckled to himself. Neither Lily nor Severs said anything. James didn't mind.

An elderly man in blue robes shuffled past the table where the Potters and Severus were seated. Lily reached out for the old man.

"Albus! Look who we found!" the man in question turned and Severus found himself staring into the crystal blue orbs that belonged to no other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Severus?" Albus was shocked to see his old friend sitting before him. It had only been a year since Albus himself had died. "How time flies"

"Indeed" was all Severus said. He exactly pleased to be in heaven, but so far it was better than leading a double life back down there with the living.

"Albus would you like to join us?" Lily offered him the seat next to her right. Albus nodded at Lily but his eyes never left Snape's. As he sat, a 'Thank you' was said. Severus knew it was to him and not really to Lily. It was Severus who, against his own wishes, had after all killed Dumbledore.

They sat there for who knows how long, just catching up on lost time. Severus explaining everything that had happened before he had died. How Harry was the one who had found him, etc. Albus listened contently. James and Lily listened, as this was the only news they had heard of their son for a while. They were so proud of him; Severus could see it on their faces.

After Snape had finished his story, James boomed a 'Well done Snivellus!'

Severus was going to throw punches if Potter didn't shut up. Fortunately for him, Lily still had the gift and could sense when others were getting quite upset.

"James! Severus helped Harry! How can you be so cruel to someone like that?" James stopped and thought for a moment. "Old habits die hard?" he shrugged sheepishly.

Lily rolled her eyes and Severus couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. If this was how Lily acted towards James now, he couldn't wait to see how she acted towards him once Severus baited him.

Albus, being a friend to every member of the table sat and watched quietly. He was glad that Severus was finally happy and that Lily had gotten her friend back. James would just have to deal with it, as he had had to at school. Though hopefully without using magic of some sort. Albus was fairly sure that Severus would be able to take, if not beat, James now.

Later that night, Severus lay in a bed that was just right. It wasn't too soft, or too hard. It was the way a bed was meant to be in his opinion. Perfect. Just like most of the day had been. Sure he had died, but he had been reunited with his friend and the love of his life shortly after.

As long as Severus was concerned, if the days continued to be like his first day in heaven, he was sure he was going to be happy.

He closed his eyes and let sleep take over. He was once again, finally, happy.

~**~

**Ta Dah!**

**Severus got a happy ending! Yay!**

**I will hopefully update my other two stories in the next couple of days or so, so keep a look out for them!**

**Reviews are most welcome!**


End file.
